Lessons
by yaoimoonlighter
Summary: deidara finds out sasori has never had sex.he decides to fix it.


LESSONS DEISASO SMUT

"Danna! I'm borrrrred!" Deidara whined, lying on his back on their shared bed, staring at his partner.

"Well go play with Tobi! Or Hidan…I don't care just leave me alone!"Sasori growled at the blond, returning to his puppet, sanding it down again.

"Fine! Ill go chat with Itachi!"Deidara huffed, getting up and tossing his fair blond hair over his shoulder.

Sasori's eyes widened, quickly doing the mental math. 'Itachi –Kisame = Itachi – sex = horny Itachi = horny Itachi + attention needy Deidara = NOT GOOD!'

"Hell no you won't!"Sasori said grabbing Deidara by the arm, and pulling him into his lap. "YOU aren't going ANYWHERE near that horny weasel!" Sasori said latching his arms around Deidara's chest.

Deidara's eyes widened.

'Damn! I should threaten to see Itachi more if this is what I get!' Deidara thought giggling as Sasori played with his hair.

'Damn…he's cute like that…how would he look with his hair…let…down…' Sasori realized that he had never seen Deidara with his hair down. De softly reached up and tugged out the red ribbon that held Deidara's hair in place.

Deidara gasped as his hair fell across his face. He quickly shook it out of his face…his flint unknowingly traveling off to the side of his heart-shaped face.

Sasori gasped, reaching up to touch the metal scope that covered his face. "May I?" Sasori asked mesmerized by the small metal object.

"S-Sure…" Deidara said, a steady blush covering his cheeks.

Sasori softly pealed off the scope, eager to see his partner's full face. Soon two ice-blue orbs were staring into two blood red ones.

Deidara softly touched Sasori's face, softly readjusting so he was straddling the shorter red-head.

He softly guided Sasori's lips to his own. Sasori felt Deidara's lips touch his own.

He never would have imagined that a kiss could ever feel this good…yep…this was Sasori's first kiss…ever. Red eyes fluttered shut, his lips trying to mimic the taller blond's.

He wasn't that good.

Deidara softly wrapped his arms around the red-head's neck. Sasori's arms slid around Deidara's waist. Wait. How did he know to do that? He didn't even think about his movements till they were done.

The two were unknowingly letting their bodies control themselves.

Deidara's fingers sliding up Sasori's shirt, Sasori gripping the hem of Deidara's only to break the kiss to slide their shirts off. Soon Deidara's lips met with Sasori's again and again.

Deidara softly licked Sasori's bottom lip asking for entrance.

'Fuck. I'm sooooooo screwed.' Sasori thought as Deidara broke the kiss.

"What's wrong Danna?" Deidara asked stroking Sasori's cheek. "Did I push you too far?"He asked, concerned for the red-head. "No I… I just…I don't know what to do…I've…I've never… I've never kissed someone before!" Sasori said, his blush matching his hair, squeezing his eyes shut.

"So… I'm your…first…kiss?"Deidara said in shock. Sasori just looked away. "Heh…don't worry… ill teach you…" Deidara said dragging Sasori into another kiss.

Sasori just let Deidara control him.

For once the puppet master was the puppet. He just kept kissing Deidara and soon Deidara repeated the action of licking Sasori's bottom lip, but this time he pushed his tongue into Sasori's mouth, roaming the moist cavern. Sasori softly moaned.

The sound was music to Deidara.

He grabbed Sasori's hips and pulled him into his own lap. Sasori was blushing madly. He softly wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck and wrapped his legs around Deidara's waist.

Deidara put one hand on the back of Sasori's head and the other on the small of Sasori's back, supporting his weight as they kissed, Deidara silently teaching Sasori how to move his lips with someone else's.

Deidara picked Sasori up, not breaking the kiss, and carrying him to the bed, laying him down, and then crawling on top of the smaller ex-sand Nin.

Deidara's fingers roamed up Sasori's bare chest, feeling what would soon be his. Soon Deidara broke the kiss and started to kiss Sasori's neck, nipping and sucking as he searched for his soft spot.

Sasori gasped as Deidara started to suck on a sensitive part of skin. "...…!" Sasori moaned as Deidara sucked harshly on his neck.

Deidara's long fingers slid down Sasori's back dragging his nails down the smooth surface as he went.

Sasori moaned again.

Deidara softly licked the red flesh of the hicky he had just made on the older Akatsuna's neck. Sasori softly clutched Deidara's hair holding himself to the blond."Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Deidara's fingers softly slid under the hem of Sasori's pants softly groping the heated flesh. Sasori gasped then gave a breathy moan, encouraging Deidara to go on.

'DAMN! I didn't know my palm mouths did that…oh well…Sasori's enjoying it at least… Heh… and they say IM pervy…wait…he probably thinks I'm trying to do this…uh oh…ahhhhhhhh fuck it!' Deidara thought pulling his hand from Sasori's pants.

Sasori whimpered, clearly upset at the loss of Deidara's hand. "Don't worry…it'll get TONS better…" Deidara said softly kissing Sasori's forehead. He softly leaned up and finished undressing Sasori, who blushed the whole time. He was about to pull off his pants when Sasori pulled him onto the bed. "Hey Sasori what are you-…" Sasori cut him off by sliding his hands down Deidara's sides, sliding his pants and boxers off at the same time. He softly grabbed Deidara's cock and started pumping the blond.

Deidara moaned softly as Sasori got him harder and harder, pumping him so softly he thought he was TRYING to torture him.

Sasori noticed how badly Deidara was panting and moaning and knew he was doing something right. Sasori softly leaned in and softly kissed Deidara again, still pumping him slowly.

Suddenly Deidara's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Deidara's head turned to the side, breaking the sweet kiss. "Danna… you can't DO that so well! You're the one that should be a virgin here!"

Sasori blushed.

"W-what do you mean?" Sasori stuttered.

"I mean either this isn't you're first time or you're gonna be funner than I thought…"Deidara pulled him into a lust-filled kiss. He softly released the younger red-head and put three fingers on his bottom lip.

"Suck."

Sasori immediately took the digits in. He softly sucked one finger at a time his little hand sliding up and clutching Deidara's wrist, holding it still. After he was done coating one at a time he took them in all at once and started nipping the tops while he sucked and licked them.

Deidara thought he was going to cum at the sight that came next.

Sasori's red eyes slid shut and his other hand came up to hold the wrist as well.

He looked so…so…adorable!

Deidara couldn't help himself.

He pulled his fingers out of Sasori's mouth and drug him into a lip bruising kiss.

Deidara softly pushed a finger into Sasori's tight entrance.

Sasori whimpered and clutched the sheets.

"Its ok it'll feel LOADS better soon…"Deidara said kissing the other boy's head as he pushed another finger in.

Sasori whimpered again, but louder this time.

Deidara kissed him on the lips, trying to distract him from the pain as he made a scissoring motion to stretch him to the limit.

He slid in the last digit and started to thrust the digits in and out, letting him get used to the feeling. Sasori nearly screamed out in pain as Deidara stretched him. Deidara started to bend the fingers, searching for a certain bundle of nerves.

"AH! Ohhhhhhhhh deiiiiiiii!" Sasori looked like he was going to melt.

Deidara knew that he had found it when he brushed the same spot again, earning the same reaction. He softly pulled his fingers from Sasori and heard a whimper of protest come from said red-head.

"It's ok…if you liked that you'll LOVE what happens next my little puppet." Deidara said looking into Sasori's eyes with a lust-filled look.

NOW Sasori was thinking if this was a good idea.

'Well…no turning back now…' Sasori thought swallowing hard.

Deidara softly lifted Sasori so he was sitting on his lap. Sasori could feel Deidara's erection and took a deep breath. He felt Deidara enter him and gasped.

'He's ALOOOOOOOOT bigger than I thought!' Sasori thought as Deidara softly kissed his head, nuzzling him as Sasori adjusted and got used to his size. Soon Sasori's grip on Deidara's shoulders lessened and he started to fidget Deidara slowly started to build a rhythm. Sasori whimpered in pain at first but soon started to moan and smile as he got used to it.

"F-faster...D-dei!" Sasori managed to say between moans and soft kisses. Deidara quickly complied, picking up the tempo and thrusting in a little bit faster, more than fast enough to get a hearty moan from Sasori.

Deidara kissed Sasori completely happy he could please the older ex-sand ninja. "Deiiiiii! Morrrrrrrrrrrrrrre!" Deidara quickly started moving faster and adding a little more force to his thrusts.

Sasori was moaning like crazy, he loved the touches Deidara's fingers gave as they softly caressed his bare skin. He loved the feel of their bodies moving together. He loved the fact that they were doing the most forbidden, addicting thing ever invented. He loved the fact that Deidara loved him enough to have sex with him. He loved having Deidara caress his small body and teach him how to do this. It made him feel like a child. Like the child he SHOULD have been. He should have been nurtured, but instead he was locked in his room with puppets. Now Deidara was making up for all those lost years. He probably never would tell Deidara this…but to him…Deidara was more important than art. THAT is saying something.

"Dei! Harder! Faster!" Deidara was really slamming into Sasori now. He loved it. Deidara felt Sasori's grip slide down to his arms clutching him as he threw his head back and practically screamed as he came, sweat glistening off his pale skin as the rolling waves of pleasure engulfed him, sending him into a form of bliss he knew to be called ecstasy. He NEVER knew it would feel this good.

Deidara came soon after Sasori, his breath coming hard as he released inside Sasori, unintentionally sweeping aver Sasori's battered prostate. Hell…it felt 20 times better than any other time he had had sex. 'Why does it feel…so…DIFFERENT…with Sasori?' Deidara thought as he collapsed after pulling out of Sasori, panting.

The two artists fell asleep cuddled up next to each other, after they shared one last kiss completely sure of one thing… this was NOT a one time thing.


End file.
